


Patience

by sparkinside



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinside/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A test in patience makes for a fun morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing in this piece ever happened. I claim no ownership nor do I make any sort of profit from this, other than pride and a sense of amusement.

Jade’s eyes are half lidded as his long, thin fingers wrap around his hardened cock, stroking slowly. A soft hiss falls from his lips as tiny sparks of pleasure shoot through him. The roughness of his fingers feels exquisite against his sensitive flesh. He gnaws on his bottom lip, eyes slipping completely closed. His hand keeps its steady pace inching him closer and closer to ecstacy.

Warm wet lips collide with the side of his jaw, the sharp hint of teeth nipping at his chin. Slowly, Jade’s eyes open, his vision blurry. Dark eyes lock on his. Playful, mysterious, dangerous. He loves it. Loves the thrill it sent through him.

Playfully, Davey's tongue darts out, licking a straight line from his jaw to the bottom of his earlobe. Jade releases a hiss, his eyes slamming shut once again. "Fuck," he breathes, blinding reaching towards Davey's head. Needing to tangle his fingers through his lover's hair.

"No," Davey hisses, pulling away. "I want to see you touch yourself for me. See you come like this." Jade whimpers in reply, his hands returning to wrap around his cock. "Good boy."

With a smirk, Davey lowers his head once more, allowing his tongue to trace along Jade's chest and bites teasingly at his nipples. The hiss that falls from Jade's lips only encourages Davey more. "You like that, lover?" he purrs.

Gracefully, he slides down Jade's body, moving his head to trace Jade's freckles with his tongue. "Davey," Jade whimpers breathlessly. Davey merely chuckles, continuing to trace along the freckled skin.

Feeling Jade's motions slow, Davey bites roughly into the skin of his arm, pulling a pained hiss from his lover's lips. "Did I say you could stop, pet?" Wordlessly, Jade shakes his head. "Don't stop then. You do and I walk, lover. And we both know you don't want that."

Jade frantically shakes his head. His glassy eyes locking on the crown of Davey's head. No he didn't want Davey to stop. He was so close now. "Please," he hisses.

"Patience, lover," Davey breathes. "Patience." Davey allows his fingers to trace along Jade's chest, slowly dipping down to run along the inked letters. Jade hisses once more. Davey merely smirks, his tongue still playing connect the dots on Jade's skin. It drive Jade wild when he did this. And that is just what Davey wants.

Jade's whimpers continue, growing steadily louder with each stroke of Davey's tongue. Each brush of his fingers. This is going to be the death of him and he is hard pressed to think of a better way to go.

Davey traces along Jade's exposed hip with his right hand, his left staying on his lower abdomen, tracing along the inked words still. This was his favorite tattoo on the guitarist, one he spent hours tracing with his fingers. With his tongue. Smirking, Davey lowers his head moving to kiss along Jade's chest once more, inching down father until Jade could feel his hot breath against his stomach.

"Please," came his needy cry, "Please." That was all the encouragement Davey needed. Boldly, his tongue slipped from his lips, moving to trace the first "C". Jade whimpers helplessly below him, his hips arching as he struggles to keep up his steady stroking and simultaneously lose himself in the warm and fire of Davey's tongue.

Davey's right hand dips down to caress the soft flesh of Jade's inner thigh, rubbing against the underside of his cock, pulling another throaty hiss from his lover. All the while, his tongue continues its slow travel along each letter of Jade's tattoo. He can feel Jade trembling beneath him, his strokes growing more and more frantic.

"Fuck," Jade mumbles breathlessly, his head trashing against the pillow. "Fuck fuck fuck." Davey merely smiles, slowly sliding farther down his lovers body.

"Jade," he purrs teasingly, nudging his nose against the side of Jade's cock.

Jade swallows thickly, his hips arching more violently off the bed, the extra stimulation on his cock maddening. "Please," he whimpers pathetically, wanting nothing more than to feel Davey's tongue on him.

Davey smiles, his eyes darting up to Jade's face, drinking him in. Jade's eyes are squeezed tightly shut, his face flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His lips are slightly parted, his tongue tracing along the bottom lip before withdrawing back into his mouth as his teeth gnaw violently against the swollen flesh. Jade is exquisite like this and he cannot wait to push him over the edge.

Jade's pace is frantic, Davey's name falling from his lips over and over like a prayer. The soft, hot pants of breath against him are enough to drive Jade mad with lust. He turns himself every so slowly towards Davey's mouth. Needing to lose himself.

"Patience," Davey breathes once more. "Patience." He leans forward a bit, darting his tongue out to trace along the underside of Jade's cock.

"Fuck patience," Jade hisses, his eyes shooting open. Davey smirks against him, wanting to see what he would do. How he would react. Playing with Jade was his favorite thing to do.

Roughly, Jade pushes back against Davey, his thighs wrapping around the man on top of him. A rush of air flutters around Davey and he finds himself back against the warm sheets of the bed, Jade's hands pinning his arms above his head.

"Mmm," he purrs, "I love it when you're rough with me." His hips buck up against Jade. The stiff material of his pants rub roughly against Jade's cock, pulling a strangled moan from Jade's throat.

"Minx," Jade breathes, trying desperately to control the sensations running rampantly through his body. Davey merely smiles up at his captor, eyes half lidded and challenging.

"You love it," he purrs. Without a moments pause, Jade slams his lips against Davey's, allowing his tongue to snake inside his lover's mouth. A hiss falls from Davey's lips at the contact and soon his tongue desperately battles with Jade's.

Gracefully, Jade secures Davey's wrists in one hand, allowing his right to snake between their bodies and run along the fly of Davey's pants. With little effort, he loosens the fastenings of Davey's pants, forcing his hand inside. Another breathy moan falls from Davey's lips.

Roughly, Jade strokes him caring little that the jagged edges of the zipper catch his arm with each teasing stroke. His lips are still fused to Davey's, swallowing every moan, every purr. He can feel the man beneath him trembling.

Davey bucks gracelessly against Jade, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He mumbles a muffled "please" against Jade's lips, needing more. He loved it when Jade was like this. Controlling, dominant. It was a side he only showed in the bedroom and only when provoked. And Davey lived to provoke him.

Jade smiles against Davey's lips, sensing his urgency. Pulling back from the kiss, he locks his eyes on Davey's face, panting. "You want me to fuck you, Angel? Make you scream?"

Dumbly, Davey nods, tossing his head back. Jade smiles, leaning down to trace his tongue along the exposed skin of Davey's neck. Davey hisses, bucking against him once more, trying desperately to work his hands loose. Wanting to scratch his nails down Jade's back, knowing just how much he loves it.

"No, no, Angel," Jade teases. "I like you like this." For emphasis, he nips roughly at Davey's neck, pulling another breathy sigh from his lover's throat.

Jade's pace quickens, wanting Davey on the verge of madness. Needing him desperate and begging. "Jade, please."

Smirking, Jade releases Davey's cock, a frustrated whimper falling from Davey's lips. "Patience," he teases, throwing Davey's earlier words back at him.

Slowly, Jade works to ease Davey's pants down his thighs, lowering them just enough to free Davey's cock and expose his ass. The whimper that falls from Davey's lips urges Jade on. "Please."

Jade chuckles, tracing the side of Davey's neck with his tongue. "Mmm," he breathes, allowing the fingers of his free hand to trace along the cleft of Davey's ass. To press against his opening. The surprised hiss that falls from Davey's lips pulls a soft laugh from Jade. "You like that, Angel? You ready for me?"

Pulling his fingers back, Jade smirks once again. "Don't tease," Davey whimpers, aching his back from the bed, trying desperately to feel Jade's fingers on him once more.

"You really think you're in a position to tell me what to do, Davey?" He didn't wait for a response, merely moving into reclaim Davey's lips with his own once more.

Frustrated, Davey struggles once more against Jade's grasp. "Fucking asshole," he hisses, the words muffled by Jade's lips. Jade smiles into the kiss, knowing just how frustrated his lover is becoming. And that makes this all the more fun.

Pulling back from the kiss, Jade chuckles loving the way Davey’s hair fans around the pillows beneath him. The wildness and frustration in his eyes. “What was that, Angel?”

Davey’s eyes narrow, “Fucking asshole.” Jade smiles sweetly at the man beneath him, loving the fire in his eyes all the more. Playfully, he shakes his head, making sure to rub himself teasingly against Davey’s cock. He watches as Davey’s eyes slip closed, a breathy moan falling from his lips. “No-not fair.”

“Oh lover,” Jade teases, continuing his slow rocking, “Who said anything about being fair?” Annoyance mixed with pleasure mars Davey’s features. His lips part in a silent “O”, head tosses back. “Oh yes. Feel’s good doesn’t it, Angel?”

Wordlessly, Davey nods. His hips rise from the bed to meet Jade’s shallow thrusts, needing more contact. More pressure. More anything. The teasing was driving him mad. “Please,” he whispers, “More...” A low moan falls from his lips as Jade bucks roughly against him before pulling back once more to hover atop him. A hiss. “Bastard!”

“You love it,” Jade shoots back with a smile. Blindly, he reaches for the small bottle of lube he kept in the bedside drawer, making sure to press against Davey teasingly as he did so. The man beneath him hisses and bucks up against him, mumbling every angry curse he could think of. “Temper, temper,” Jade teases, his fingers finally brushing against the bottle.

“Fuck you,” Davey hisses, dark eyes fuming all the more. Shaking his head, Jade bends down, taking Davey’s earlobe between his teeth and pulling. A smile spreads across his face as he feels Davey shiver beneath him.

“No, babe,” Jade breathes, “That’s my job.” Another shiver. Expertly, he opens the bottle in his hand, squeezing a bit of lube onto his fingers. Davey raises his hips as he feels Jade’s fingers brushing against his opening, a whimper falling from his lips.

“Need you,” Davey breathes, arching himself into Jade’s fingers.

Gently, Jade presses a finger into his lover, inching his way inside. Instinctively, Davey’s hips rise, his back arching. Soft whimpers fall from his lips as Jade’s finger brushes against his prostate. “Can’t wait to fuck you, Angel.”

“Stop. Teasing,” Davey hisses, his eyes clamping shut, his lips parting. He wasn’t in the mood for Jade’s games. If he was going to be fucked, he wanted to be fucked. No teasing. No gentle touches or kisses. Just the slap of skin against skin. Rough, raw, delicious.

“So demanding,” Jade chuckles, “Patience, lover. Patience.” Another finger slides inside, scissoring and stretching Davey. Soft whimpers and frustrated sighs fall from his lips, pushing himself closer against Jade’s fingers. “So eager aren’t we?”

Davey whimpers, Jade’s fingers stretching him with more fever. His back arches off the bed, “Fuck me,” he purrs.

“Soon, lover, soon.” Slowly, he slides his fingers from Davey’s body, wrapping them around Davey’s cock, stroking him firmly. Another whimper falls from Davey’s lips, back arching, hips raising off the bed.

“Now,” he hisses, jaw clenching shut. “Fuck me now.”

With a smile, Jade eases himself more fully on top of his lover, making sure to brush the head of his cock teasingly against Davey as he did so. Loving the way Davey presses himself back against him, shamelessly trying to urge him on. “Soon.”

Jade braces himself with his free hand, settling completely atop of Davey, watching the frustration spread across his face, the way his eyes clench shut. He pushes himself up onto his knees, hovering above his lover. Waiting. Teasing. “I hate you.”

A chuckle falls from Jade, “Oh no you don’t, lover.” Leaning down, he licks and nips at Davey’s throat, a strangled moan falling from the man beneath him. Jerking back, Jade lets out a strangled cry of his own, as he lowers himself roughly onto Davey’s cock.

“Fuck,” Davey hisses, his eyes slamming open. With glassy and unfocused eyes, he watches Jade slowly raise and lower himself, his head tossing back in pleasure. Roughly, Davey struggles against the vice-like grip Jade still holds against his wrists, wanting nothing more than to touch Jade. To dig his nails into Jade’s skin. Make him cry out.

“N-no,” Jade breathes, his voice strained and breathy. “I like you like this.” Another frustrated groan falls from Davey’s lips. Jade smiles, his eyes fluttering closed. With each motion of his hips, Davey’s cock brushes against his prostate, sending sparks up and down his spine. “Fuck,” he purrs, scratching the nails of his free hand down his chest.

Davey’s eyes lock on Jade’s face, taking in every flicker of emotion that spreads across it. Drinking him in. He wants nothing more than to reverse their positions and mercilessly fuck the man above him into the mattress. Make him scream. His eyes widen slightly as he watches Jade’s hand snake down his body, scratching roughly against his skin. “Jade,” he breathes, thrusting up into his lover, smirking as a heady moan spills from Jade’s lips.

Eyes half-lidded, Jade allows his calloused fingers to wrap around his cock, gnawing on his lower lip with each teasingly stroke. This is as much for his pleasure as it is for his lover’s, that fact is not lost on Davey.

Muffled curses fall from Davey’s lips at the sight, his eyes transfixed on the man above him. “Davey,” Jade purrs, “Mmm.” Arching his back, Jade increases his strokes, all the while keeping the rhythm of his thrusts steady. He can feel the man below him trembling. “Th-this what you wanted to see, Angel?” he whimpers, “Me touching myself?”

“Fuck yes,” Davey growls out, pleasure coiling within him. He’s close, his dark eyes near black and his lips parted in a silent scream. Jade smiles, watching his lover’s face, a low moan erupting from his throat.

Slamming his eyes tightly shut, Jade tosses his head back as he cries out his release. Davey’s name spills from his lips over and over as his body stiffens and he pulses helplessly onto his hand and Davey’s chest. Tight heat constricts roughly around Davey’s cock, pulling a heady cry from his lips as well. Curses mingled with breathy sighs echo throughout the room as he pulses violently inside Jade’s body.

A satisfied whimper falls from Jade’s lips as he collapses beside Davey, burying his face in his lover’s neck. “See what you get when you’re patient?” he teases, his breathing finally returning to normal. Roughly, Davey’s hand collides with the back of Jade’s head. A yelp falls from Jade’s lips, “What the fuck was that for?”

Davey chuckles, shaking his head. “You are impossible, Puget.”

“But you love me anyways,” Jade chimes in, a goofy grin spreading across his flushed face. “And I’ll get you back for that.”

Davey cocks an eyebrow, his eyes sparkling with mirth, “Promise?”


End file.
